As long as I'm here: You'll never be alone
by aerithbuster12
Summary: Len and Rin are childhood friends. Years pass, Rin is now a teen while Len is an adult. They've been together ever since Rin's parents divorce. Len always comforts her and always beside her whenever she felt lonely. But when Rin's only family, her father died from cancer what will she do now? And what will Len do to help her loneliness.
**Hello Guys! It's author-san here again and this is my new fanfic! this fanfic is similar to the manga Taiyou no ne? Sorry I forgot the name.. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own the Vocaloids..**

 **Sorry for the mistakes and errors, English is not my first Language**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 _"I'm winning! I'm winning!" Mikuo cheered loudly to himself with a prideful himself smile while pressing the buttons of the controller._

 _"Noo! I can't lose!" Rin yelled. She had a serious look and her mouth was tugged into a frown. She can't lose no matter what! Mikuo and her made bet that whoever loses gets the last chocolate cookie that Mikuo's mom; Lily Kagamine made._

 _The two children kept on playing. After a few minutes, Rin won the video game making Mikuo grumble. Rin dropped the controller and danced her 'I'm the winner! You're the loser' dance."Tsk, big deal. It's only a game, there's nothing to be proud at." Mikuo muttered, Rin quietly chuckled. She knows that Mikuo hates losing no matter what._

 _"Whatever! I still totally beat your butt!"_

 _"You just got lucky!"_

 _"Admit it, I'm better playing at video games than you!"_

 _"What!? That's rubbish! I'm better!"_

 _"No I'm better!"_

 _And so they kept on arguing and arguing like there's no tomorrow. But Rin stopped when she suddenly heard crunching noises. With a turn of her hand, she saw Len; Mikuo's older brother, casually eating a cookie that was supposedly hers. "Y-your..ea-eating..My COOKIE!" She yelled while pointing a finger on him._

 _Len raised an eyebrow when he saw Rin pointing at him with a stern and shock look. What exactly did he do? "What?" Len asked while finishing the cookie even licking the chocolate left on his fingertips._

 _Finally realizing what he had done, he shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck."Sorry, didn't know it was yours." Rin was left speechless and just pouted and crossed her arms against her chest accepting the fact that her cookie was gone forever._

 _Mikuo scooted closer to Rin's side and tugged the orange polka dot dress."Rin, wanna play again?" Mikuo asked and mentally smiled to himself when Rin nodded and smiled.  
_

 _The door was suddenly opened revealing a woman with long sunshine hair and yellow sparkly eyes. It Mikuo's mom, Lily. She smiled when Mikuo storms towards her giving her a hug."Aw, how are you guys doing here?" Lily asked and carried Mikuo on her arms._

 _"We're fine, Auntie Lily, well until a certain someone ate somebody else's cookie." Len rolled his eyes and muttered 'it's just one cookie, geez' but Rin decided to ignore him._

 _Rin turned to the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was already this late. She stood up and smiled."I think I should head home. Mommy and daddy are probably waiting for me." She said, Lily frowned._

 _"How about staying for dinner? I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind right?" Rin declined by shaking her head._

 _"Len, how about taking her home? Since it's late and all." Len was about to groan and complain but he was cut off by the sound of the door being shut._

 _Rin already left._

* * *

 _To tell the truth, Rin didn't felt like going home at all. It was always the same, hearing the sound of her parents yelling and crying made her want to curl up and cry and right now, she was verge in tears. she was only ten years old and this is already happening to her? She also accepted the fact that her mom and dad are going part ways and it felt sick through her stomach._

 _She decided to sit on a bench near a small playground that Mikuo and her used to play at. She sighed and stared at the dark sky where brilliant of stars illuminated the lonely night. She leaned her back against the bench and saw a shooting she stars. She close her eyes and.._

 _I wish..I wish to talk someone._

 _"Hey rascal, what exactly are you doing here?"_

 _Quickly opening her eyes, the first thing that she saw was a pair of glistening and beautiful sapphire eyes staring down at her. She recognized who the person was. It was none other than Len Kagamine. "L..Len? What are you doing here?" She blinked, slightly surprise seeing here._

 _Len just shrug and sat beside her on the bench. "Mom forced me to chase after you since you're only a child and all, you know what I mean right?" He explained a bit annoyed. Rin narrowed her eyes and turn to another direction._

 _"Go away, I wanna be alone and I'm not a child anymore." Len sneered and tried his best not to roll his eyes from her statement._

 _"As much as I want to leave you right now in the same time: I can't. Mom is right, you're still a kid and something will probably happen to you and it seems like you don't want to go home anytime soon." Len raised an eyebrow when he saw Rin's hand balled into a fist."You know, if you didn't want to go home in the first place then why decline in staying for dinner?"_

 _Rin sighed."The reason why I didn't stay is because: Seeing Mikuo and Auntie Lily so happy together makes me jealous of him and it irks me. My mom never smiled whenever she saw me." A bitter and sad smile was suddenly plastered from her face." She and daddy always fight due to her always drinking and smoking and buying useless junk. I think there going to divorce." Len didn't say anything and remained silent while staring at the cold cemented ground._

 _"It's probably a good choice and even for me to be honest. The only problem is: I'll have to choose who to live with. If I choose mommy then I won't see dad anymore and if I choose daddy then I won't see mom anymore. And I'll be transported into a new house but I don't want to leave my home." Rin stopped and soon realized she was blabbing about her personal problems, she turned to Len who was awfully quiet for the pass few minutes and gave him a force and half smile._

 _"Sorry, I just needed someone to talk to." Rin said. To tell the truth, she was feeling relaxed just sitting beside him even thought he didn't say anything._

 _There was a huge pause between them, the air was heavy and the silence was very uncomfortable for Rin. Her mind was literally screaming: Say something already!_

 _"If you don't like moving, how about living with me?"_

 _Hearing those words made Rin's face flush in a shade of pink. She stared at her lap."Moron, who would want to live with you?" She mumbled softly under her breath._

 _"Whatever, by the way, since when did you learn the word 'divorce'? Children shouldn't know that word."_

 _"I said I'm not a child! And what's wrong knowing the word? I ain't dumb, you know?"_

 _"Rin, you're 10, so obviously you're a child."_

 _"Like you're no different to a kid!"_

 _"I'm 16 Rin, so clearly I'm a man now." He said almost like he's showing it off. Rin rolled her eyes and secretly gave a mischievous smirk._

 _"Look, there's a spider."_

 _Len flinched and quickly scanned at the ground."Where? Where!?" He exclaimed. Rin laughed at his panicky face._

 _"Hahhahah! I can't believe you're scared at them!"_

 _Len grimaced."Why you little s-" He stopped knowing that it wasn't time for arguing with this stubborn tyke. He sighed and turned to Rin beside him."So what now? Do you wanna go home or stay with us for now? Your choice."_

 _"I don't want to trouble you so I'll just go home." Rin said before standing up._

 _When Rin arrived at her house, she saw her mother on the couch with a cigarette on her hand."Mom? I'm home." Rin said, her mother shrugged and with her other hand she waved at her dismissively._

 _Not feeling hungry, she decided to skip dinner and headed upstairs to her room. She quickly stopped when she heard the sound of a doorbell being ring. Thinking it was her father, she hurriedly headed back to the door and opened it. It wasn't her father like she was expecting, instead it was man who's face was unfamiliar to her._

 _Rin's mother came and hugged the stranger. Rin was utterly confuse and was left speechless and unable to think. Just seeing her mother and the unknown man made butterflies in her stomach. Whatever there relationship was, she did not want to know but even so."M-mom, who's this man?" The words suddenly flung from her mouth._

 _"He's my new husband."_

 _In the end, Rin chose her father and not her mother and her supposedly husband. She was transported to a new house and new location that she didn't know. The only good thing was, her new home wasn't faraway from Mikuo's house. Also, ever since she moved she hasn't seen her mother again._

 _Rin rarely sees her father due to him always working. She got used eating by herself and even doing the chores and cooking but she always felt loneliness, She was already lonely at her previous home but this time, she felt like she was the only human being in the world. She sometimes visit Mikuo or Mikuo's the one visiting her. She also calls Len on the telephone when cannot bear being alone anymore._

 _Right now, she has the urge to call him. Not wanting to fight the urge, she rushed to the telephone and dialed Len's phone number which Rin memorized out of boredom. Her father hasn't bought her cellphone yet probably because it will be a waste of money since she doesn't go out that much. Also, Len gave her his phone number and **only** call him whenever there's an emergency._

 _She waited for 3 minutes till Len finally picked up."What's up?" Len asked from the phone._

 _A relief sigh flew from Rin's mouth. She almost thought that Len wasn't going to pick up."Nothing." She responded while slowly sitting on the wooden floor the phone still on her ear._

 _"I told you to call me when there's only an emergency. Not because you want to."_

 _"Sorry, I was bored." It was a lie of course. She was just lonely and was dying to hear someone's voice. Solitude wasn't her friend at all._

 _"Admit it, you're lonely there am I right?" Rin was surprised that he found out, she just hummed in response._

 _"And you're wanting to hear my voice." Rin was about to say 'yes' but quickly stopped realizing what he said, soon her face suddenly blush._

 _"Nu-uh! D-don't misunderstand idiot!" She protested and soon heard Len laughing on the other side of the phone._

 _To tell the truth, she was wanting to hear his voice for the pass few hours._

 _But she rather die than admitting it._

 _ **8 Years**_ **_pass,_** Rin Takane is now 18 years old, her hair was still short since she got used to short hair and she was taller now but the sad part was, her chest was still flat like a cardboard but she doesn't mind..sometimes. Even thought she was already at her teen days she still acts and looks a bit childish. She still wore her ridiculously large white ribbon that she got when she was still a toddler. She still acts in denial and isn't honest with her feelings that much. She still likes cute things like teddy bears and stuff toys.

Len Kagamine however was now an adult. He's now 24 years old and has already from college. He works as a teacher and teaches elementary kids and he also has a house he's currently living in alone. He's likeness of teasing Rin still stands and even now, he still keeps doing it. He also cares for Rin deeply even thought he doesn't show it much.

Mikuo Kagamine was still close with Rin and somehow grew feelings for her. He's also 18 years old and studies at the same school as Rin. He still plays video games even thought he's still sucks at it but he's always in denial saying that he's the best. He's quiet popular in school because of his bad boy appearance even thought he isn't one, almost every girl in his school likes him accept for Rin, of course.

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

 **This isn't the real chapter, I'll post the real chapter tomorrow! I hope you like this chapter and please excuse the mistakes.**

 **Please review or author-san won't update...**

 **BYE~**


End file.
